


Today we Coded it so that George is in a Ravine alone

by LAwrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I mean lots, M/M, Minecraft Manhunt, lots of pinning, no sexual stuff, poggers, scary dream, today we coded it so i am in love with georgenotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAwrites/pseuds/LAwrites
Summary: I'm just trying to get out of my writers block!Oh no gogy in ravine here comes Dre
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 5
Kudos: 241





	Today we Coded it so that George is in a Ravine alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for disappearing for like a month- I kid of lost motivation for my other story, I am going to go back to it but, I seems really out dated at this point-  
> I will probably just start posting oneshots like this more often, school just sucks.

There once was a boy- or well a man. He never had the best of luck even when it came to simple things as doing well in school, having a pencil break, or even hunting his friend with 3 others. This man as you might have guessed is George. Now you may be wondering, where is he now? Well, he's stuck in a ravine with his blood thirsty speed running friend, dream. Dream at the moment hasn’t found where he is hidden but he’s getting pretty close.

“Ohhhh Georgeeeee~ I know you’re down hereeee. Come on out so I can talk with youuu!” He slithered out seeming to get more and more impatient. George held his breath behind the stone wall he was hiding behind, careful to not make a sound. “Georgie the longer this takes the more painful its going to be~” Dream chuckled venomously. George let out a small squeak and jumped at the sound of approaching feet, knocking himself over. There was a huge clang sound as his armor met with the ravine floor.

“Fuck.” He whispered as he heard the slow approaching taps grow more frantic. He picks up the bottles he dropped and began sprinting through the area. He checked his inventory to see if he had anything to build up with, he was met with nothing.

“OH GEORGE!” Dream shouts out as his friend came into view, he could hear the subtle chanting of his friends panicked voice shouting, ‘fuck, fuck, FUCK’ “COME HERE GEORGE.” He let out a laugh that made even the gods tremble in fear.

“DREAM FUCK OFF-” George was panting at this point, the heat coming from the rivers of lava were not helping his sweat that began to drip down his face. He could hear the runner getting closer by the second. As we all know, Georges luck has never been good. Which is why he’s always the one put into these situations. But, he had a plan this time. He started to take a speed potion from his pocket and began to drink it. Dream was still swiftly approaching however with the help of the potion George was able to round corners more swiftly and eventually lost dream through the twists and turns of the cave system he entered. It was dark, only illuminated by the torch in his palm. “Why is it always me.” He whined softly to himself. He was very out of breath and decided to sit down on the cold cave floor and finally eat his food that Sapnap stole from the village not too far away. George deep in thought removed his glasses and placed them besides him. He ran his fingers through his now damp hair. He needed to keep going.

He slowly rose to his feet slowly listening to the sounds in the cave. Then he heard it, “GEORGE WHERE ARE YOU?~” His eyes went wide and his face drained of its color. He began to run again this time tho ugh the effects of the potion long gone and no more food to recharge his energy. He was fucked. He looked behind him for a solid second only to see the intimidating smile on the others blood stained mask. He began to try and pick up his pace but his hunger bar was beginning to get low. 

“Shit shit SHI-” He wasn’t able to continue his panicked speech because dream had tackled him to the ground. 

“I found you George~” He said in a teasing voice. He flipped George around while pinning his wrists with one of his hands while the other was reaching for his pocket. Georges mind began racing with panic, he began to shake and closed his eyes ready to feel Dreams blade stab him, he waited for five minutes, but nothing came. He slowly opened one of his eyes and were met with dream holding his glasses in his hand. “You dropped something Gogy.” Dream put the shades on the other man and slowly let go of his wrists and off the caves floor.

George was frozen in place, confused. He slowly rose along with Dream. Dream tilted his head and Georges first thought was to run. So he did, or well tried to. The speed runner got a hold of him once again and pinned him to the wall, his sword keeping him in place. Dream tsked, “Now I never told you to leave now did I? And here I thought we were getting somewhere.” He sulked childishly. 

“Fine. Can I go now.” George asked through his teeth

“Hmmmmm. No.” He said with a small smile. 

“Can you at least unpin me?” 

Dream thought about it for a minute, then decided to unpin him with a shrug. George let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“If you try to run, I will not hesitate to slice your throat. Got it?” 

George stared at him for a moment then replied, “Fine.” But or course George wasn’t having it so, he grabbed his sword and tried to attack dream. Which was a mistake because dream now had him pinned, again. Dream through Georges sword in a random direction.

“What did I say George.”

“Hey in my defense you said nothing about attacking you.” He pouted. Dream let out a wheeze and folded over clutching his stomach.

“You may be right, however I did not know you lack the common sense not to.” The man began to back George into a corner. He was trapped. But the smaller man still had one more trick up his sleeve. He raised his hands up to Dreams mask. And softly cupped it in his hands and kissed it. Dream paused for a second, he was flabbergasted. Dream was unable to move in fear that he would ruin this moment, he closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them George was already running away.

Dream, however, did not care at the moment. He slowly removed his mask to reveal his slightly red face and touched the mouth of the mask and then his own.

George, for the first time in his life, thought his luck was getting better not knowing for the storm that was coming his way.

Dream was definitely going to get him back for that. 


End file.
